Leaving
by piehead11111
Summary: When Lisanna comes back, Lucy feels jealous and prepares to leave the guild. Natsu finds out about her plans and can't keep her from leaving him. nalu


**Leaving**

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

I looked over to the one I loved, talking with Lisanna. I know I shouldn't be jealous, he thought she was dead, we all did. He just wanted to talk to her yet I could not help myself feel so jealous.

I wanted his smiles for myself but ever since we got back from Edolas, he has only smiled for her. He laughed once more and I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up, Mirajane tried to talk to me but I ignored her. I walked past the table where he sat and went to the door. I opened the door and stopped. I turned towards them and saw his spiky pink hair and whispered so softly that no one could hear me.

"Goodbye Natsu. You don't need a replacement anymore hanging around at the guild anymore."

I turned back and ran out the door tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

I was glad when Lisanna came back, but she wouldn't let me leave her sight. I wanted to go out on a mission with Lucy. I was talking to her again when I noticed from the corner of my eye Lucy get up and walk past me. I still faced Lisanna so I couldn't see her but I could hear her behind me.

She neared the door and opened it halfway before she stopped. I barely heard what she said thanks to my dragon senses, but what I heard terrified me.

"Goodbye Natsu. You don't need a replacement anymore hanging around at the guild anymore."

I spun around towards the door but she was already gone. I got up but before I could follow I felt someone grab my wrist.

I turned and saw Lisanna looking at me strangely. "Natsu. Where are you going?"

"After Lucy. She said she was leaving the guild!" I tried to leave again but Lisanna held her grip.

Everyone was staring at us now shocked at what I said.

"So. Why does she need to be at the guild anymore?" I narrowed my eyes not believe she was saying this. "I mean. She was just a replacement for me and now that..."

"A REPLACEMENT!" Lisanna let go of her grip and looked at me with fear. Everyone else in the guild was just as surprised at his reaction.

"That's what she meant. Listen Lisanna. Yea I missed you when I thought you were dead, but Lucy is not a replacement for you. She's Lucy. And I-I..." I gulped finally realizing why I was so protective of her. Why I snuck into her house. Why I loved her smell. Why I needed to see her happy no matter what and it killed me to see her cry.

"I love her."

Everyone stared at me with shock at the confession. Lisanna looked down at her feet. "Go"

"What?"

"Go to her. She needs you now." She looked up at me and smiled. "I'm sure she loves you too."

I nodded and rushed out of the guild with fire in my wake heading for Lucy's.

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

I was packing my things getting ready to leave Magnolia forever. Loke came out of his key and tried to talk me into staying but I just forced him back into the spirit world.

I had finished packing and walked to the door when I heard a knock on the door. "Sorry for running out of the guild I was just...tired. No need to check on me." I laughed trying to get whoever it was to leave.

"Lucy open the door." I gasped. It was Natsu and he never used the door. 'Did he hear me?'

I opened the door to see Natsu standing there, staring at me with sad eyes that scanned the room and found my suitcase all packed.

His eyes widened and he looked to the ground. I turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I need to go. I..." I started before he interrupted me.

"W-why?" His voiced cracked with emotion and when I turned towards him his eyes were full of tears.

"Why does everyone I love leave me without even a goodbye?" My eyes widened in shock realizing I was doing just what Igneel did.

"I-I can't lose you too Lucy. Because I..." He paused and walked towards me. He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I could see all the pain I was causing him and I cried as well.

"I love you Lucy."

I broke into tears not able to hold them back and threw myself into his arms, causing us to fall on the floor.

"I love you too, Natsu."

He was shocked and then smiled and pulled me too him. I looked up at him and leaned in as he leaned down.

Our lips connected and his were so soft and warm. Our lips molding perfectly into each other. We sat there for what seemed like forever, taking each other in. We finally pulled apart and he stared down at me once more.

He kissed my forehead and brought me closer to him. "You aren't a replacement Lucy. You're you, and I love you for being you."

"Thank you Natsu."

We sat there on the floor of my apartment, holding each other close, never wanting to let go again.


End file.
